


Exposed

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Tumblr Related [3]
Category: DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Lemony goodness, M/M, a little bit of hand stuff, beautiful artwork, bitch took my clothes, bull saves the day, dorian getting in dorian's head, fluffy stuffy with a lil smut, implication of much more, tumblr giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Sera returns to camp with all of Dorian's clothes so Bull brings him a blanket and some cheering up.
Relationships: Adoribull, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, iron bull - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Related [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779646
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: Actually Adoribull Fic





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anasilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/gifts).



> Hello sweethearts! 
> 
> This was the third place prize for my 200 follower giveaway on Tumblr! (You can find me there as jacklyn-flynn.)
> 
> The winner of this piece was caladrinsilverleaf and for my prompt and inspiration she gave me some artwork she had done of the AdoriBull pair made by Schesta who is INCREDIBLY talented! (Her FB page is here: https://www.facebook.com/Schesta95).

Bull pushed aside the last of the brush blocking his path. He paused to take in the scene before him, shaking his head with a chuckle. A huge log ran alongside the lazy river, most likely borne to its location by the very same waters during the spring. It was far different in size and species than the trees he’d just walked through. It had clearly had a rough journey, worn down and smooth from the battering of the water, now brittle and desiccated by the sun. 

Sitting atop the log with his back to Bull, was Dorian. His perfectly plump backside was clenched while the mage balanced himself with his feet braced on the side of the log. Bull wondered if Dorian was even tall enough to touch the ground under the large trunk. “Hey handsome,” he greeted, pushing through the tree line to stand behind him. 

“ _ Amatus _ ,” Dorian returned evenly from between clenched teeth. He started slightly when Bull wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. “How did you know?” 

Bull’s rumble of a laugh brought some warmth back to Dorian. “Sera came traipsing back to camp with your clothes, waving your silk knickers around like a victory flag. Said you’d have to beg her to get back your ‘sweat-shop dress’.” 

Dorian let out a frustrated growl and ran his fingers through his hair, gripping until pain bit into his scalp. “They aren’t-”

“I know, I know,” Bull held up his hands for a moment, “she knows too. I would have brought you some more, but you did that thing to your pack so that-” 

“So that  _ she _ couldn’t steal it or anything in it,” Dorian finished, “she” hissing out in annoyance. 

“It’ll be dark soon,” Bull commented, glancing up at the orange splashed sky. It filtered through the leaves, casting dancing shards of fire on them. “I’ll keep ya company until we can sneak you back in.” Restlessly, his foot twitched until he wedged his heel against the trunk. Damn knee. He glanced over at his sullen lover, and then bumped Dorian’s shoulder with his own. “The fuck have you been thinking about out here by yourself to get so withdrawn?”

“It’s nothing,” he grumbled, tucking one ankle under the knee of the other which hung down the side of the log. He pulled the blanket around himself fully, grasping it against his shoulder so only one hand needed to be exposed to the autumn air. 

The Iron Bull pursed his lips slightly and nodded. “‘Kay,  _ Kadan _ . When you’re ready.” 

“I’ve heard rumors that certain... _ people _ are suggesting that my presence with the Inquisition is purely due to some sort of evil Magister agenda. As if  _ I _ am some-some-some doer of misdeeds for the Imperium!” He sputtered, uncharacteristically flustered. 

“Eloquent.” Bull’s comment made Dorian’s head snap up. Using the distraction, he wrapped his arm around the mage, gently pressing his cheek until Dorian raised his head enough for Bull to kiss him. It was slow and languid and by the time Bull was done, Dorian had relaxed considerably. Bull’s large fingers trailed down the column of Dorian’s neck, resting them in the crook of his shoulder. “You know that’s not true.” 

“Of course I do, I-” Dorian’s mouth snapped shut suddenly. The blanket still trailing from his palm, he brushed one finger beside Bull’s dead eye running over the ridges of his scars. “Where is your patch?” 

Bull snorted. “I used it to try and bargain back your clothes. It didn’t work. I have some begging to do later too.” His large hand squeezed the inside of Dorian’s shoulder. “So…” he prompted. 

“I already have enough poor qualities without people making up new ones,” he huffed, shoulders slumping. 

“Poor qualities?” Bull’s boisterous laugh startled a bird out of it’s roost, wings flapping frantically. “I have heard you describe your qualities in many ways,  _ Kadan _ . ‘Poor’ is not a word you have ever used before. You still chafing from that letter you got from your dad?” 

“I do not  _ chafe _ ,” Dorian scoffed, “and I am a grown man who doesn’t need anyone's approval.” 

“Come ‘ere you handsome idiot.” Bull slid his hand under Dorian’s bent knee, the other around his hip and lifted him onto his lap as if he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. Very handsome, well groomed, responsive potatoes. 

“No lectures about your dad or your agenda or anything like that. Just-” Dorian opened his mouth but Bull covered it with his index finger “-let me tell you something.” Dorian huffed, but nodded. He settled against Bull’s lap, holding the blanket around himself like he could disappear into it should this conversation go sideways. 

“This is gonna come as a shock to you, but you’re perfect in all the ways that count. No, no, hear me out.” Dorian gave him an odd look, seeing as he hadn’t protested. He never protested when someone pointed out his virtues. “Don’t get stuck in your own head. You know how I feel about having to distract you.” 

“I was actually under the impression that you rather enjoyed it.” Dorian’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Oh no, I absolutely do.” Bull’s hands slid down Dorian’s back, gripping his backside and hauling him tighter into the cradle of his hips. “You just hold tight to that blanket and I will both distract you from your self-deprecating thoughts and keep you warm until it’s dark enough to sneak back into camp.” 

Dorian hummed with a wicked grin that made the tips of his mustache curl up. “Is that a club in your pants or are you just happy to have a ravishingly handsome mage on your lap.” 

“I suppose it could be used as a club.” Bull feigned thinking about it, pursing his lips and looking upward for a moment. 

“Hmmm, what a way to go,” Dorian murmured, opening his arms and wrapping them, and the blanket, around Bull’s neck. Their lips met and Bull slid one hand across Dorian’s side, the back of his fingers brushing against his tight, sculpted stomach on its way to his cock.

Dorian pursed his lips with a low groan when Bull’s large fingers squeezed his cock, pumping slowly. His thumb brushed over the swollen head as he crashed into Dorian’s lips. With a growl, he nipped the Vint’s lower lip and tugged. “Already moaning and leaking. Let’s see what else we can get out of you.”

“Mmm, let’s,” Dorian agreed, cutting off any further conversation with a fervent kiss. 

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Bull lumbered out of the tree line and into camp, pulling the Inquisitor and Sera’s attention to him while Dorian snuck into their tent. He walked over to where Sera was reclined on a pile of fine Tevinter silk. 

“I have another deal for you. I’ll trade you my pants for all of his clothes.” Bull offered, brow waggling enticingly. “Double your square footage?”

“You’re jokin’, yeah? You think I want to see your third arm?” Sera scoffed, rolling her eyes and laying back against her pillow. “Everyone knows you go commando.” 

“Okay, you give me back his clothes  _ or _ I take my pants off.” Bull counter offered.

“No one wants to see that, ya mad?” Her pixie face was screwed up in disgust.

The Inquisitor turned slightly toward him, interest showing on their face. Perhaps also a hint of playfulness in their eyes. “Actually, I would very much like to see that. What with all of the fuss that Dorian makes in the middle of the night. And the morning, and the afternoon…” They rambled, volume dropping off with a grin. 

“Anything for you boss!” Bull grinned and earnestly started to undo the ties Dorian had put back in place shortly before. 

“You ain’t gonna actually,” Sera challenged, eyes narrowed. 

Bull’s thumbs hooked into the waistband and he lowered them without hesitation to the top of his cock. Dorian’s clothes flew through the air with a disgusted shriek. They hit his face and fell to the ground at his feet except for one of the many layers that had caught on his right horn. He bent to scoop them up and then shot Sera a wink and nodded in the Inquisitors direction. “Thanks for the help, Boss.” 

The Inquisitor laughed, shaking their head. “Any time. Night, Bull.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my lovelies, thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think. No matter what other OTP I have for them, I just adore these two together!
> 
> <3 Jacks


End file.
